Teachers Evening
by thepoetry
Summary: Sore yang indah bagi para guru di East Blue International High School.. ada obrolan hangat yang berlangsung di Ruang Guru rupanya.. terutama antara Guru Geografi berambut oranye dan Guru Matematika berambut hijau..


Sore menjelang di East Blue International High School. Saatnya murid-murid pulang. Beruntung sekali cuaca sore itu lebih sejuk dari biasanya, ditingkahi angin lembut yang sesekali bertiup membelai daun-daun lebat pepohonan yang mengitari area sekolah yang gedungnya berdesain kuno, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pelan yang terdengar menyejukkan.

Berdiri di koridor terbuka yang teduh karena dinaungi pohon-pohon, sesosok wanita muda berbusana formal dan serasi, yang disinyalir adalah guru di sekolah tersebut, sedang menengadahkan wajah ayunya memandang langit, matanya yang bulat terpejam saat wanita itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara sore yang terasa sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Hah…"

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas dengan rileks, sembari menelengkan kepalanya yang berambut oranye dan tertata rapi. Matanya seakan ikut tersenyum saat wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan berkata,"Sore yang indah hari ini…"

Melanjutkan langkahnya ke Ruang Guru di ujung koridor, wanita itu bersenandung riang.

* * *

Teachers Evening

a OnePiece FanFiction

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda !

AU, likely OOC, Weird, likely Bombastic and 'Lebay', … I warned you. But I wish you enjoy it.

* * *

Ruang Guru bersuasana lengang saat wanita muda berambut oranye itu masuk dan meletakkan tas tangan serta setumpuk stofmap oranye di mejanya yang dihiasi miniatur cantik pohon jeruk mandarin. Sambil mengedikkan bahu, berpikir bahwa rekan-rekan gurunya mungkin akan tiba nanti, wanita muda yang ternyata bernama Nami itu pun duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengeluarkan tumpukan tugas-tugas muridnya, gambar peta East Blue. Guru Geografi muda itu tersenyum saat pena oranyenya bergerak menelusuri satu persatu hasil karya muridnya. Nyaris semuanya tampak 'gagal'. _Yah, memang aku hanya iseng ingin melihat bagaimana murid-muridku menggambar peta, _ucap Nami dalam hati. Senyumnya pun berubah menjadi tawa geli yang merdu.

Krek!

Pintu kayu Ruang Guru dibuka dengan kuat sehingga membuat Nami yang sedang sibuk memeriksa tugas-tugas muridnya agak terkejut. Mengerlingkan matanya yang dibingkai kacamata 'khusus-keperluan-peta' ke arah pintu, wanita itu sepertinya sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan rekan gurunya yang baru saja membuka pintu.

_Bingo! _ ucap Nami dalam hati saat rekan gurunya itu berjalan menghampiri meja nya yang terletak di seberang meja wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap paling tidak kau mengetuk pintu dulu." Nami berkata sambil menelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Roronoa Zoro. "Merusak konsentrasi wanita, walau sedikit, bukan hal yang terpuji untuk dilakukan seorang pria."

"Kupikir sedang tidak ada orang." ucap Zoro, asal menjawab. Melonggarkan dasi hitamnya yang sudah agak kusut dengan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh, Guru Matematika berambut hijau, bertindik tiga di telinga kiri, dan berpakaian berantakan itu mengambil sikap tidak peduli pada ucapan Nami yang kedua padanya. Sambil menguap lebar, Zoro berkata, "Sore ini membuatku mengantuk. Dan melelahkan karena aku baru saja mengitari setengah area sekolah untuk berjalan ke sini."

Nami terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir mendengarnya. "Kau memang selalu mengantuk! Dan orientasi arahmu benar-benar parah, bahkan di tempatmu sendiri bekerja. Dasar… Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang begitu menarik dari seorang guru matematika kasar, cuek, pengantuk, dan buta arah sepertimu sehingga sebagian besar murid mengaku menggemarimu. "

Zoro yang sedang bersandar di kursinya dan memejamkan mata nyaris tertidur hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum malas, dan menggumam, "Aku tidak merasa mereka… apa kau bilang tadi?... Menggemariku." Pria berambut hijau itu terkekeh saat mengucapkan kata yang terakhir. Tiba-tiba pria berambut hijau itu merasa ingin minum, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menyeduh kopi di pojok Ruang Guru, dimana tersedia meja panjang dengan bermacam makanan ringan dan sebuah _coffee-maker_. Sambil membawa cangkir putih berisi kopi yang mengepul, Zoro ternyata tidak langsung kembali ke mejanya, namun menghampiri meja rekan gurunya yang berambut oranye. Zoro menyipitkan mata memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang dimaksudkan bergambar peta East Blue hasil karya murid-murid Nami. "Jangan bilang kau lagi-lagi mengerjai murid-muridmu dengan memberi tugas seenaknya, Nami."

"Bukan aku yang bilang, barusan kau yang bilang kan?" ucap Nami diiringi senyum usil. "Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan mereka, kok. Tidak ada penilaian macam-macam. Karena jarang ada orang, apalagi wanita yang mampu menggambar peta dengan baik, seperti aku misalnya." Wanita berambut oranye itu berkata membanggakan diri, yang memang benar adanya, "Kita tidak bisa memaksa semua orang bisa menggambar peta, apalagi orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu arah." ledek Nami kepada Zoro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu. Aku bisa tetap mendapat uang dan makanan walau aku ini tidak bisa menggambar peta, atau… Apa katamu tadi?... Buta arah. " Zoro membalas ucapan Nami dengan cuek, menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang sedari tadi diledek wanita berambut oranye itu.

Suasana Ruang Guru yang tenang tiba-tiba diusik oleh kehadiran rekan-rekan guru lain yang berisik. Adalah Brook, Guru Seni Musik dan Sanji, Guru Ilmu Tata Boga dan Gizi, duo mesum yang kompak dengan bakat yang luar biasa di bidangnya masing-masing, serta dedikasi tinggi untuk mengajar dengan menjunjung tinggi sikap _gentlemen_ kepada wanita.

"Yohoyohoyohoo! Apa perasaanku saja, atau Nami dan Zoro sedang asyik mengobrol di sini?"

"Ah, Nami… Ternyata perasaanku benar bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini…"

Zoro dan Nami melirik kedua rekan guru mereka yang baru saja masuk. Atau lebih tepatnya, kedua rekan guru mesum yang baru saja masuk.

"Nah, terimalah dulu sajian makanan kecil lezat untuk menemani sore hari yang indah ini… Kubuat ini khusus untuk wanita cantik sepertimu, Nami." Sanji dengan gaya khasnya yang flamboyan dan _gentlemen_ menawari Nami sepiring _orange cookies_. "_Fresh from the oven._" tambah pria berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih, Sanji. Hebat sekali kau bisa membuat _cookies_ dari jeruk." ucap Nami sambil tersenyum manis yang langsung membuat Guru Ilmu Tata Boga dan Gizi itu _nosebleed_ hingga terjengkang.

"Sifat bodohmu itu selalu kau pelihara rupanya." ledek Zoro sinis kepada rekan gurunya yang berambut kuning. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan guru dan murid bahwa Guru Matematika dan Ilmu Tata Boga dan Gizi mereka tidak pernah akur, walau sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah benar-benar membenci satu sama lain.

"Apa kau bilang, Marimo Tukang Nyasar?"

"Yohohoho… Sudah sudah rekan-rekanku tersayang! Mari kita semarakkan sore hari ini dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang indah!" Brook mengeluarkan biola hitamnya dan mulai memainkan intro sebuah lagu klasik yang merdu. Zoro dan Sanji yang sepertinya sedang tidak _mood_ bertengkar seperti biasanya pun dengan patuh menikmati permainan Brook. Nami pun ikut bersenandung dari mejanya.

"Nah, Nami…" ucap Brook setelah ia selesai memainkan lagu klasik tadi, dan membungkuk hormat kepada 'penontonnya'.

"Ada apa, Brook? Tadi permainanmu bagus sekali."

"Maukah kau memperlihatkan celana dalammu hari ini?"

Langsung saja sebuah penggaris kayu besar menghantam kepalanya yang berambut afro. Sanji dan Zoro hanya menelan ludah ngeri melihat Brook yang jatuh tersungkur. "Ng, Brook… Ya sudah, sekarang saatnya kita pergi, walau sebenarnya aku masih ingin menikmati sore ini bersama wanita secantik Nami…" ujar Sanji kepada kawan mesumnya setelah Brook berhasil bangkit.

"Aku mengerti, Sanji… Namun rental video di dekat stasiun sudah menunggu kita." ujar Brook sambil merapikan setelan hitamnya.

"Dasar mesum." ucap Zoro dan Nami serentak.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Selamat Sore!" Sanji dan Brook pun melangkah riang keluar dari Ruang Guru. Ruang Guru pun kembali tenang, Zoro dan Nami menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

"Mereka selalu heboh." ucap Zoro, lalu menyeringai. Nami tertawa kecil dan mengangguk menyetujui. Wanita berambut oranye itu bangkit dari kursinya, melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di meja, lalu berjalan menghampiri jendela Ruang Guru yang menghadap taman sekolah yang indah. Cahaya lembut mentari sore menerobos masuk melewati jendela yang sedang terbuka, menimpa wajah Nami yang sedang memandangi pemandangan indah di luar, sinar lembut itu semakin melengkapi kecantikannya.

"Pemandangannya memang indah." ucap Zoro pelan, berdiri di sebelah Nami sambil menyeruput minumannya. Nami menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya, sambil melihat cangkir putih Zoro yang berisi kopi, wanita itu berkomentar diiringi tawa geli, "Aneh melihatmu minum kopi, kalau mengingat hobimu yang suka minum sake."

Zoro mendengus. "Dasar. Kalau aku minum sake, kau memarahiku karena minum banyak-banyak. Giliran aku minum yang lainnya, kau mengataiku aneh."

"Haha begitu ya? Tapi kan memang benar tidak baik bagimu untuk banyak-banyak minum sake…"

"Aku yakin sake tidak akan semudah itu merusakku."

"Terserah kau, Jagoan."

Zoro mengerling ke arah meja Nami, melihat kertas-kertas tugas yang masih menumpuk di atasnya. "Kau sudah selesai memeriksa tugas-tugas muridmu?"

"Ng? Oh, itu gampang. Aku akan langsung memberi nilai standar pada semuanya." balas Nami tanpa menolehkan kepala dari pemandangan di jendela.

"Dasar usil. Kau itu guru, tahu…" kekeh Zoro. "Bisa-bisa murid-murid yang menggemarimu itu malah ikut-ikutan usil juga meneladanimu. Seperti si topi jerami yang kulihat selalu bersemangat melihatmu."

"Ah, si topi jerami alias Luffy itu memang selalu bersemangat kok. Lebih-lebih kalau komplotannya yang berhidung panjang—Usopp, sedang bersamanya. Bukannya bersemangat, mereka hiperaktif, malah."

"Tumben kau merendah."

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu…"

Zoro kembali terkekeh. "Tidak ada yang bisa sembarangan mengancamku, tahu. Sebagai tunanganmu…"

Nami tersenyum. Wanita berambut oranye itu menelengkan kepalanya memandangi pria berambut hijau yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang juga menyunggingkan senyum, walau samar, kepadanya. Zoro meletakkan cangkir putihnya di ambang jendela, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Nami. Dalam diam, pria berambut hijau dan wanita berambut oranye itupun menengadah memandangi langit sore.

"Aku sedang memikirkan ide bersantai di kafe sambil menikmati sore hari yang indah hari ini…" ujar Nami.

"Hem, bukan ide yang buruk, menurutku…"

Cup!

.

.

.

Yah, sore yang indah bagi mereka hari itu…

* * *

Owari

* * *

Kurang romantis ya? Tapi menurut saya romantis itu banyak bentuknya kok. Thanks buat bebobobo atas idenya (lagi). Long live Zoro-Nami! haha.

Review?


End file.
